lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom Thief Family
The Phantom Thief Family is a wealthy and influential family from Miraland. They are skilled thieves, especially of clothing. Members History Year 671 On Christmas Eve, Sofia went to St. Vitus Cathedral and performed a dance in the Christmas Eve concert. She said she had to go home and spend time with her family after the performance was over, but went to the bell tower and donned her Phantom Thief disguise.Dreamland - Sofia/Blade Waltz#Time Machine As a member of the Phantom Thief Family, she was on the hunt for goods. She picked up an antique music box, which caused a clockmaker to appear and berate her.Dreamland - Sofia/Blade Waltz#Cathedral Ghost She said that she didn't actually want to steal the music box, but he didn't believe her, saying that she wouldn't be there if she didn't want to be a thief. Though she admitted there was truth to what he said, she looked at the dancer in the music box and said she just wanted to be like her.Dreamland - Sofia/Blade Waltz#The Mask Caper The clockmaker told her to go to the Pigeon Royal Dance Troupe and join so that she could dance or else he would trap her in the clocktower forever. She reluctantly escaped and went to the troupe,Dreamland - Sofia/Blade Waltz#Blade Dance even though it was against the wishes of her family. She danced with them for three months with no contact from the Phantom Thief Family, having abandoned her training to become the heir.Dreamland - Sofia/Blade Waltz#Night Finale Hiber appeared at one of her performances, which caused Sofia to realize her family was still keeping track of her. Hiber confronted her, telling her that the family was at the cathedral and asking if she had really been enchanted by the clockmaker to dance forever. Sofia told her she should have been the inheritor for the Phantom Thief family, given that she enjoyed the thrill of stealing and escaping more.Dreamland - Sofia/Blade Waltz#Never Return Sofia rushed to the cathedral, where she feared her family had gone to the clockmaker to threaten him. She told him that they would ransack the bell tower and tried to convince him to escape, but he presented her with the music box, telling her it was destined to be hers and that she had to convince her family to accept her dreams. The bell tower then collapsed.Dreamland - Sofia/Blade Waltz#Moonlight and Bells Going forth, Sofia came up with the plan of joining the December Troupe and disguising herself as a dancer, all while carrying out the family's mission. Though her grandfather found the plan ambitious, he approved of her decision. She asked him why Hiber was not chosen as the successor, and he simply told her that Sofia was a better choice.Dreamland - Sofia/Blade Waltz#Balance of Fate Year 680 Star Sea In the year 680, the Phantom Thieves attempted to steal the Star Sea, a beautiful dancing dress, from the Cicia theater, where it was used in the play 'Candy Witch and Star Sea'. The Lilith government contacted the family and managed to come to an agreement. Lisa, a government agent, was appointed to become the manager of the theater to cover up for the plot. After the dress was "stolen" during the show, Lisa was "caught" in order to keep up the ruse. The real thief, who was most likely the lead actress Sofia, was able to escape without getting into trouble.V1: 8-S2 Pure Female Teacher Nikki and her friends saw all of this go down, deceived by the ruse and believing that Lisa was the true thief while remaining ignorant of the fact that Sofia was a phantom thief.V1: 3-9 The one stole Star Sea is? However, Lisa later explained to them what had truly gone down, though she kept Sofia's identity a secret. White Blossom References Category:Organizations